Determining the motion of an eyeball of an individual may have practical application in a multitude of environments. For example, eyeball motion may be monitored in iris and/or corneal recognition systems, stimulus response measurement, medical procedures, virtual reality systems, or other environments. Eyeball motion information may enable improved imaging of the eyeball, iris or retinal. Eyeball motion information may also enable imaging of the eyeball, iris, or cornea at greater ranges than would otherwise be possible.
However, conventional eyeball motion tracking systems, such as stereo systems, may not provide position information related to an eyeball with enough speed and/or accuracy for all of the possible applications of eyeball motion tracking In general, these systems may also be hampered by an inability to determine position information related to an eyeball from a relatively extended distance.
These and other drawbacks associated with conventional eyeball motion tracking systems and methods exist.